Confessions d'une Traîtresse
by Keraline du paradis
Summary: "Moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai menti, j'ai triché, j'ai trahi, j'ai aimé. Mais ce que j'ai toujours fait de mieux, c'est saigner. Pour lui. Par lui." Imaginez un monde où Voldemort aurait réussi à tuer Harry lorsqu'il était encore bébé, et gagné la première guerre. Imaginez une Hermione résistante qui le combat tous les jours, jusqu'à celui où elle est propulsée en 1944... Darkfic.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis tombée à la télé sur une série avec Christian Coulon, qui interprète avec panache Tom Jedusor, dans le second film de la saga, et comme il était yummy yummy, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire une Tomione, alors j'en ai repris une que j'avais commencé il y a quelques années.

AVERTISSEMENT : Hermione n'est pas comme d'habitude, imaginez bien que grandir dans un monde contrôlé par Voldemort peut être à l'origine de quelques… aspérités dans la personnalité. Je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle, et l'histoire devrait mériter son rating « M ». Lemons et scène des violence à prévoir.

En ce qui concerne Tom, il est beau, il est jeune, il est talentueux, mais il n'est _pas gentil_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : La pire journée d'Hermione**

_**Repaire de la Brigade de l'Aube, 7 Septembre 1997, 6h45**_

C'était encore un de ces soirs. Un soir de perte, de deuil, de chagrin. Comme tous les soirs, ou presque, à y bien réfléchir, songea tristement Hermione.

– Ils… Ils doivent l'avoir noyé dans son sang, gémit Ginny Weasley en bégayant. Elle est si… cruelle.

« Elle », c'était bien entendu Bellatrix Lestrange. Le bras droit du Maître des Ténèbres, sa plus fidèle, fervente et dangereuse suivante, connue pour sa démence sans égale. Aujourd'hui, c'était Dean Thomas qui avait fait les frais de son sadisme sans bornes, mais tous les membres de la Brigade de l'Aube - seule faction de rebelles résistant encore à Voldemort – savaient ce qu'avoir affaire à Lestrange signifiait.

La première fois qu'Hermione avait vécu cette expérience, elle avait vu deux cadavres. Elle avait seulement une dizaine d'années, à l'époque, et vivait encore dans le monde moldu, sans seulement oser imaginer l'existence du monde sorcier. Elle était rentrée de l'école, accompagnée de la jeune étudiante qui se chargeait de venir la chercher à l'heure du goûter.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle avait trouvé ses deux parents. A l'horizontale. En sang. Hermione n'oublierait jamais l'image, qui s'était depuis gravée dans sa mémoire. En relevant des yeux hallucinés, elle avait rencontré la silhouette sombre et dégingandée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Allez, Sang-de-Bourbe, avait dit la Mangemort d'un air facétieux. Tu pleureras plus tard, tu as bien le temps pour ça.

Hermione ne demanda pas ce que signifiait « Sang-de-Bourbe » lorsque Bellatrix la traîna dans le Londres sorcier, mais elle l'apprit bien vite. Elle avait atterri dans une famille noble, où elle servit d'esclave pendant plus d'un an.  
Jusqu'où ce soir où elle avait rencontré Rogue, qui était à l'époque agent double. Il l'avait libérée de l'emprise des Malefoy, puis l'avait ramenée ici.C'est alors qu'elle avait intégré la Brigade de Crépuscule, qui résistait tant bien que mal à l'oppression des Mangemorts.

– Vous avez terminé votre rapport ?

La voix roide de Rogue réveilla Hermione de sa torpeur.  
– Oui. Rien d'autre à ajouter, confirma Hermione. La mission est un succès : les potions ont bien été subtilisées, bien que la perte de Thomas soit à déplorer.  
Ginny grimaça en entendant le mot « succès ».  
Hermione n'ignorait pas ce que sa jeune amie rousse devait penser en cet instant : qu'était un lot de potions en comparaison de la vie d'un des leurs ?

Malheureusement, Hermione ne pouvait abonder en ce sens : dans l'état actuel des choses, mieux valait perdre un Dean Thomas que les potions. Les potions servaient à soigner, mais aussi à protéger les secrets les mieux gardés de la Brigade de l'Aube, c'était notamment le cas des antidotes contre le véritaserum.  
C'était laid, mais c'était ainsi : mieux valait perdre Dean Thomas, sachant que ce genre de philosophie hérissait Ginny. D'ailleurs, Hermione se demandait comment son amie rousse avait pu conserver tant de sensibilité dans le contexte actuel. Elle-même estimait avoir perdu son cœur à la guerre : elle avait aimé, elle avait pleuré, mais tant et si fort qu'elle en était épuisée, et prenait toutes les nouvelles avec la même résignation mélancolique.

C'était toujours ainsi : ça passait.  
Oh, elle avait encore de l'affection pour ses proches amis, ainsi que pour Rogue, son mentor qui lui avait tout appris, mais elle savait que si elle devait les perdre, elle n'aurait plus de larmes à verser. Elle les avait même déjà perdus, dans sa tête.  
– Au moins, dit Rogue, nous avons les potions. Hermione, Ginny, allez ranger le butin à l'endroit habituel. Quand vous aurez terminé, viens me voir, Hermione. J'ai à te parler de la prochaine mission.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce, rejoignant Luna dans la petite mansarde qui leur servait de réserve.  
– Vous êtes saines et sauves ! souffla la blonde avec soulagement, les serrant contre elle.  
Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à ranger en silence, jusqu'à ce que la fantasque Luna posât la question qu'elle posait inlassablement, chaque soir :  
– Dites, ça vous arrive de vous imaginer la vie qu'on aurait si Tu-Sais-Qui avait perdu la Première Guerre ?  
– Non, mentit Hermione.  
– Ma mère m'a raconté, dit Luna, rêveuse. Tout le monde allait à Poudlard, Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Nés-Moldus…  
Hermione détestait ce genre de discussions, qui étaient si douces au début, puis, affreusement cruelles quand on revenait à la réalité.

– Tu nous as déjà dit ça des dizaines de fois, soupira Ginny. Pour une fois, tu pourrais pas simplement ranger en silence ? Dean est mort, alors qu'est-ce qu'on en a branler des « si » ?  
– Rêver m'aide à tenir, dit doucement Luna, nullement vexée.

– Quand je pense aux prophéties à la con de cette vieille siphonnée du bocal de Trelawney, j'ai envie de gerber. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de… bla bla, septième mois ». Elu, mon cul ! Potter, Londubat, des élus, tu parles ! Elle les a bien mis dans la merde, les familles Potter et Londubat : grâce à elle, ils se font fait zigouiller alors qu'ils étaient bébés, les parents avec ! Tout ça à cause d'une vieille tarée mal baisée…  
– C'est bon Ginny, murmura Hermione. Tu l'insultes tous les soirs, la Trelawney. Pour des événements qui ont eu lieu avant ta naissance !  
Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle en voulait au monde entier, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Hermione eut un sourire mélancolique pour sa jeune amie, suivie par Luna.

– Allez, va. Avec un peu de chances, plaisanta-t-elle, on va crever bientôt et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
Les trois jeunes filles eurent le même rire aigre.  
Hermione se rendit alors dans le bureau de Rogue.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant.  
– Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ce sera ma dernière mission.  
Hermione retint son souffle.  
– Tu nous abandonnes ?  
– Non. Mais je n'en reviendrai probablement pas.  
La sorcière fronça les sourcils : une mission suicide, un sacrifice ?  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux ?

– Notre dernière chance, dit Rogue sombrement. A l'issue de cette mission, tu prendras la tête de la Brigade de l'Aube.  
– Elle est bonne celle-là ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Comme si j'avais le niveau !  
– C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai pris le poste, il y a quatorze ans.  
– Sauf qu'à l'époque, Dumbledore ne s'était pas suicidé. Il a été tué en combattant, rugit Hermione. C'est…  
– C'est bien ce que je compte faire, Hermione, coupa Rogue, cassant. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Aujourd'hui, la situation de notre Brigade est plus que tendue. C'est notre dernière chance de frapper un grand coup. Si nous ne faisons rien de percutant dans l'immédiat, nous ne survivrons pas deux mois.

– N'exagère pas, Rogue !  
– Tu ne te rends pas compte… soupira Rogue. Ils sont des milliers, et ceux qui sont neutres courbent l'échine devant eux tout en nous traitant comme des criminels. En face, nous sommes une vingtaine de sorciers actifs, et moins de jour en jour.  
– Il y en a qui sont infiltrés chez l'ennemi.

– Oui, une trentaine peut-être. Dont 95% sont seulement des esclaves, relégués au rang d'efles de maison. Et qu'avons-nous fait depuis la mort de Dumbledore ? Rien. Stagnation. Déchéance !  
– Et te suicider y changera quelque chose ?

– Veux-tu au moins écouter mon plan avant de le condamner ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules, de mauvaise grâce, mais prête à écouter.

– Tu connais la tribu des Géants d'Ukraine, n'est-ce pas ?  
– S'il y en a bien une à connaître, c'est celle-là. Ce sont les plus puissants… et les seuls à ne pas avoir juré allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui.  
–Mais s'ils s'alliaient à nous ?

– Autant demander à une prostituée de coucher pour la beauté du geste.  
– Et quand on n'a pas d'argent pour les prostituées, ni de beau physique pour la séduction, que fait-on ?  
– On viole, ricana Hermione.  
Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle y était passée. Et pas qu'une fois.

– Précisément, approuva Rogue.  
– Mais nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de forcer qui que ce soit, objecta Hermione. – Non, mais nous avons assez d'habileté pour utiliser des personnes qui l'ont.  
– Alors, crache le morceau !

– Nos informateurs m'ont signalé que cette nuit se tiendra la Grande Réunion des Géants, cette rencontre intertribale qui réunit toutes les tribus de Géants d'Europe. Et je compte m'y rendre. Avec ceci.  
Hermione saisit le parchemin, qui était un accord d'alliance – affreusement mal orthographié, mais pas étonnant, les Géants étaient connus pour être des Trolls en orthographe –, une sorte de pacte garantissant le soutien des Géants d'Ukraine à la Brigade de l'Aube. Le plus étonnant était que le Sceau des Géants d'Ukraine était sur le parchemin.

– Le Sceau des Géants est infalsifiable, comment as-tu fait ?  
– Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. J'ai utilisé la seule chose que Tu-Sais-Qui connaisse moins bien que nous : la technologie moldue. S'il est vrai que notre ennemi nous dépasse dans tous les domaines de la magie, il a bien trop de mépris pour s'intéresser aux pouvoirs des moldus, qui sont, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, non négligeables. La missive est réelle – elle avait été envoyée à Dumbledore par les Géants d'Ukraine, en 1972, en réponde négative à une proposition d'alliance qu'il leur avait faite. S'il est vrai que les sorts sont impuissants à modifier un parchemin scellé, les imprimantes, lasers, et autres scanners moldus sont tout à fait compétents.

– Quel esprit retors, dit Hermione, admirative. Le Seigneur Noir lui-même n'y aurait pas songé.  
– Merci, dit Rogue, feignant une superbe qu'il était loin d'éprouver.  
Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir et de replacer tous les éléments du plan dans sa tête.

– Donc, tu vas faire semblant d'être en mission ultra-secrète, avec cette missive en poche, et te faire tuer sur le chemin du retour, afin qu'on croie à une alliance des Géants avec nous, contre les Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts attaqueront les Géants, qui deviendront de fait nos alliés pour la simple raison qu'ils se défendront.  
– Parfaitement. Ma mort est nécessaire dans le processus. Elle te laissera le temps de réorganiser nos troupes, et surtout, elle donnera de la crédibilité à mon message. Le tout est de leur faire croire qu'ils m'ont eu alors qu'ils m'auront précisément parce que je le veux.

– C'est un plan brillant, dit Hermione.

– Il faudra par contre réagir très vite, après son exécution. Tu devras négocier une véritable alliance avec les Géants. Ils n'auront plus le choix, mais il faudra que tu organises deux armées, afin de créer de la synergie. Peut-être même pourront-ils convaincre des tribus ennemies de nous rallier.  
– C'est un sale coup que nous jouons aux Géants, dit Hermione, sans regret dans la voix.  
– C'est la guerre.

– Et je suppose que j'ai quand même un rôle dans cette mission ? Ça paraîtrait bizarre qu'une mission de cette importance soit réalisé sans l'aide de ton bras droit.  
Rogue sourit. Voilà exactement pourquoi la petite Granger était devenue son bras droit.  
– Tu es tout aussi déterminante que moi dans le succès de la mission. Ton travail sera de tuer les Géants.  
– Pour éviter qu'ils ne nient avoir souhaité contracter une alliance avec nous ?  
– Oui. Leur tribu croira à un assassinat perpétré par les Mangemorts, lesquels ne se préoccuperont même pas de nier, étant donné qu'ils auront déjà décidé d'entrer en guerre. Il se peut même parmi leurs rangs un Mangemort en mal de reconnaissance revendique la paternité des meurtres que tu auras toi-même commis.

– C'est un véritable jeu de dupes…  
– Oui. Maintenant, va te reposer. Nous partons ce soir, et il est primordial que tu sois en forme.  
Hermione ne refusa pas.

Elle se laissa tomber comme une feuille morte sur la paillasse qui lui servait de couchage. En attendant que la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve fît effet, elle laissa son esprit errer. Rogue allait mourir. Le soir-même. Elle en éprouvait une vive mélancolie, mais ses yeux restaient secs. En fait, il y avait bien un an qu'elle n'avait plus versé une larme, bien que la vie lui en offrît l'occasion presque tous les jours.

Le 7 juillet 1996. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait versé ses dernières larmes. Au retour d'une mission. Fiasco total. Une de ses premières missions, à dire vrai. Ce qui devait être un simple larcin s'était avéré être une boucherie. Rémus Lupin avait trouvé la mort, mais également Ron, fauché en plein air par un _Avada_ estampillé Bellatrix Lestrange, qui lui était destiné, à elle.

Interposé au dernier moment. Elle se souvenait encore de l'expression soucieuse qu'il avait à l'instant où l'éclair vert avait traversé sa poitrine, et pouvait reconstituer mentalement, avec une exactitude effroyable, le craquement sonore, provoqué par le choc de son corps inerte contre le sol.

Ron… Oh, ce cher rouquin, songea Hermione, nostalgique. Son premier et seul amour. L'un des premiers à lui avoir souri, quand elle avait débarqué à la Brigade, après des mois et des mois de mauvais traitements. Le seul à qui elle s'était offerte, lors d'une nuit dont elle n'oublierait jamais la tendresse. Bien qu'elle eût été abondamment violée avant de le rencontrer, elle s'était sentie vierge, ce soir-là, entre ses bras, et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui eût jamais fait.

Les effets de son somnifère commencèrent à se faire ressentir…

* * *

_**Repaire de la Brigade de l'Aube, 7 Septembre 1997, 17h00**_

Hermione était fin prête. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, Rogue était parti. Il avait eu ce geste étrange : lui embrasser le front et lui dire qu'elle était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle avait failli de peu rompre son abstinence de larmes, mais elle avait tenu le coup, se contentant de murmurer un « Adieu, tu as été un grand, Rogue ».

C'était l'heure pour elle de partir, au lieu de rendez-vous des Géants, qui était indiqué sur la petite carte que Rogue avait eu l'amabilité de lui donner. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que ce lieu n'était autre que la Forêt Interdite. Vêtue d'une cape noire, et portant une petite bedaine fermée dans laquelle elle gardait des potions, elle se mit en route.

Tuer des Géants n'allait pas être facile, surtout que selon les dires de Rogue, ils étaient trois. Mais elle allait y parvenir.

Pour lui. Parce qu'elle lui devait tout. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il fallait bien que cette putain de liberté devienne enfin réalité.

Elle arriva à la Forêt Interdite, restant près de l'orée. Si tout s'était bien passé, Rogue devait être déjà mort, et les Mangemorts au courant de la prétendue alliance. Elle était pile à l'heure, jugea-t-elle, voyant les géantes silhouettes se profiler au loin.

Elle pratiqua un sortilège de désillusion et fonça vers eux, à califourchon sur son balai. Au début, elle avait détesté apprendre à voler sur un balai, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était nécessaire. Arrivée à distance suffisante, elle lança un _Avada Kedavra_. L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette rencontra l'épiderme rêche du Géant, qui s'effondra l'instant d'après. Des trois sortilèges impardonnables, l'_Avada Kedavra _était le seul qu'elle maîtrisât parfaitement. Son Doloris n'était pas assez sadique, même privée d'humanité par la guerre, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plaisir à infliger la souffrance lente et méthodique. Elle préférait infliger la mort, car la mort était une solution, contrairement à la souffrance.

Les Géants étaient incapables de voir la source de l'agression, et bougeaient dans tous les sens, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Hermione en lança un autre, mais cette fois, le dernier Géant vit l'éclair, et donc sa provenance. Il courut vers la source de lumière, tandis qu'Hermione fonça pour s'éloigner, malgré la piètre qualité de son balai. Malheureusement pour elle, le Géant, dans un large geste du bras, avait déraciné un arbre, dont une branche heurta douloureusement le crâne de la jeune fille, qui vacilla sur son balai. Elle reprit ses esprits et constata que son sortilège de désillusion avait été levé.

– C'est la Putain de l'Aube ! Regarde ça, Dray.

Zabini. Et son ami Malefoy.

Hermione tâcha d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui pulsait à son crâne. Malefoy et Zabini s'étaient placés de manière à ne pas lui laisser d'ouverture pour s'enfuir.

– Ne te fatigue pas, Granger, on est déjà au courant. Vous avez contacté une alliance avec les Géants, dit Zabini. Nous avons croisé ton cher maître.

Hermione ricana intérieurement. Ces bébés mangemorts étaient d'une opaque stupidité. Révéler ce qu'ils savaient à leur prisonnière : riche idée !

– Par contre, ajouta Zabini, je crois que tu ne le croiseras plus jamais, toi.

Hermione simula la peine et le choc à la perfection. La seconde d'après, elle avait jeté une fiole de Gaz Etrangleur qui atteignit directement la tête de Zabini, lequel s'évanouit et tomba de son balai.

– Garce ! pesta Malefoy. _Stupefix_ !

Hermione esquiva, le sang coulant sur la moitié gauche de son visage, et s'enfuit. Malefoy se lança à sa poursuite. Elle regretta de ne pas être en mesure de rester pour lui régler son compte lors d'un duel d'autres mangemorts arriveraient bientôt, et elle préféra mourir d'une hémorragie en plein vol plutôt que de tomber entre leurs mains.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient déjà là, leurs silhouettes sombres entourant les hauts murs de Poudlard, l'école de Magie réservée aux Sang-Pur, et qui servait de quartier général aux Mangemorts, parallèlement au Ministère. Se sentant cernée, Hermione se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'avaler le poison qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, au cas où elle serait attrapée.

Elle se ravisa, préférant quand même tenter le coup. Toujours sur son misérable balai, elle fonça vers la seule direction qui lui était ouverte : la Forêt. Là, elle pourrait peut-être trouver une cachette, à la faveur de l'obscurité.

Fonçant vers la forêt, elle s'y engouffra allègrement, délaissant son balai, qui serait trop dangereux en basse altitude, pour courir. Elle entendait les bruits de pas des mangemorts qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, à pied également. Le souffle court, elle avait également la migraine et blessure à la tête la lançait furieusement, provoquant un début de fièvre qu'elle sentait s'étendre au reste de son corps.

Elle comprit avec qu'elle était perdue lorsqu'elle vit des araignées loin devant elle. Araignées ou Mangemorts ? Elle opta pour les araignées et continua sa course, quand elle se prit les pieds aux racines d'un arbre.

– Putain, mais quelle garce de journée ! pesta Hermione dans sa chute.

Elle fut surprise de heurter une surface lisse et dure, qui se brisa en morceaux : du verre ? Elle se redressa et étouffa un cri de douleur : son abdomen était entaillé et saignait abondamment. C'était un miroir qu'elle venait de briser, un miroir sur lequel elle était tombée et qui lui avait déchiré le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'un miroir faisait ici, et comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? D'autant qu'il était imposant, avec son châssis d'acajou gravé d'or, et frappé de signes étranges qu'elle aurait adoré étudier.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le mystère de ce miroir, car les Mangemorts arrivaient. Se tenant le ventre pour empêcher le sang de couler, elle chercha son poison et constata avec effarement qu'elle n'avait plus son précieux flacon.

– C'est la fin, gémit-elle. Ron, j'espère que tu m'attends…

Sur cette prière larmoyante, elle sombra dans un sommeil violent.

* * *

_**Pourdlard, Ecole de Magie, 2 septembre 1944**_

Une main, sur sa gorge.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et se redressa brutalement, sur la défensive.

– Oh, la, dit une voix suave.

La voix appartenait à un jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, dont le visage sublime était à peine éclairé par un _lumos_ qui émanait de la baguette qu'il tenait. Hermione se demanda qui était ce garçon – un ange ? - et pourquoi elle n'était pas chez l'un des Mangemorts, torturée par Bellatrix. Elle voulut se relever pour s'enfuir, mais retomba bien vite, trop mal en point. L'ange eut un sourire moqueur et Hermione sombra à nouveau dans le doux coma qui endormait sa douleur. Elle sentit, au dernier moment, les bras de l'ange lui entourer la taille pour la porter, et elle s'y laissa couler avec soulagement.

A ce moment, elle ignorait qu'en employant le terme « ange », elle n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité.

* * *

Quel est ce miroir étrange qui se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite, et pourquoi s'y trouvait-il ? Comment ce voyage dans le temps a-t-il pu se produire ?  
Explications - ou débuts d'explication - dans le prochain chapitre. ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Hi guys !

Chapitre d'amorce pour la suite, les choses sérieuses commencent : premier duel, première discussion... et premières très mauvaises résolutions !

Merci à Azumi et notre mystérieuse Guest pour avoir reviewé, c'est vraiment ce qui motive les auteurs à publier rapidement, qui n'attendent que ça. Merci également à celles qui ont followé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La plus grande menteuse de tous les temps **

_Aujourd'hui encore, alors que l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, charriant avec elles les cadavres de ma jeunesse, traçant des sillons creux sur ma peau, ton prénom suffit à faire trembler ce cœur gelé qui bat encore dans ma poitrine. Trois misérables lettres, et pourtant elles suffisent à me brûler l'épiderme, dans cette atroce caresse qui rappelle le _Doloris_. Tu sais comment on appelle ça, Tom ? La mémoire de la peau, cette peau sur laquelle tu as écrit ton nom à l'encre de mon sang. La mémoire de la peau, cette peau que j'embrasse quand ton souvenir me fait trop mal._

* * *

_**Poudlard, Ecole de Magie – 7 septembre 1944 **_

– C'est elle, dit Armando Dippet, catégorique. Son portrait craché. Impossible qu'elle ne soit pas la descendante de ma petite Pollensalta.

Albus Dumbledore soupira discrètement : il aimait vraiment beaucoup son ami Armando, mais ce dernier se montrait vraiment trop sentimental.

– Je sais que c'est tentant, Armando, mais il faut entendre raison.

– Albus ! Elle a exactement le même visage, et elle porte le pendentif des Ayana. Tu sais comme moi que ce pendentif ne peut être porté que par celles qui portent en elles le sang des Ayana. Les Vélanes ont cette particularité.

Armando Dippet avait eu une longue – très longue – vie de respectabilité, uniquement entachée par un incident, qui avait eu lieu plus de deux siècles plus tôt. Il s'était entiché de Vera, une Vélane de la dynastie des Ayana, avec qui il avait commis l'adultère, s'attirant l'opprobre général et un divorce scandaleux. L'union du sorcier et de la sublime Vélane avait donné naissance à une petite fille nommée Pollensalta. Aussitôt le divorce prononcé, Vera s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas tant que cela Armando à force de le désirer, elle l'avait eu, il n'y avait donc plus rien à désirer. Elle était donc partie, abandonnant son mari et sa fille, pour vivre des amours troubles avec un mage noir de l'époque, qui n'eut pas, à l'instar de Grindelwald, le bonheur de percer.

Armando, le cœur déchiré par cette perte, ne s'en démonta pas pour autant. Il éleva sa fille avec tout l'amour possible, mais malheureusement, on n'élevait pas une Vélane comme une humaine. L'enfance de Pollensalta fut pleine d'incompréhensions, et son adolescence pleine d'une intense souffrance : chez les Vélanes, le rôle du père était négligeable, et les mères avaient un lien fusionnel avec leurs filles. Amputée de cette relation spéciale, Pollensalta devint rapidement un individu dépressif, et fit même plusieurs tentatives de suicide, jusqu'au jour de ses dix-neuf ans, où elle s'enfuit avec un sorcier de sang-pur, de la maison Serpentard et de l'illustre famille Malefoy, qui écopa par conséquent du surnom d'Anturus le Scandaleux.

Cette affaire avait fait souffert le pauvre Armando Dippet durant de longues années pas étonnant qu'il fût aujourd'hui déterminé à accueillir cette descendante égarée.

– Admettons, dit posément Dumbledore. Que comptes-tu faire de cette arrière-arrière-arrière-j'ignore-combien-de-fois-petite-fille ?

– Elle fera ce que les jeunes filles de son âges sont censées faire : étudier.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ?

– Albus, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis directeur de cette école, et je crois encore savoir ce que je fais.

Dumbledore pesta intérieurement : ce que ce vieil hibou de Dippet pouvait être tête de pioche, parfois !

– Alors, faisons ceci, proposa Dumbledore. Laisse-moi lui faire un peu de légilimencie, et si je ne trouve rien, tout va pour le mieux.

Dippet sembla hésiter quelques instants puis céda.

– Bien, Albus. Mais fais vite et ne la mets pas en danger. Après ça, je ne veux plus jamais rien entendre à ce sujet.

Hermione se réveilla fourbue, mais fit violence à ses muscles endoloris pour vérifier si elle avait bien sa baguette sur elle. Elle constata avec soulagement que oui. Sa mémoire revint brutalement : elle était poursuivie par des Mangemorts. Elle se redressa dans un sursaut. Elle était dans une pièce pleine de lits, aux murs blancs, dans une pénombre à peine éclairée par les éclats de lune qui passaient par la fenêtre. Une infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi les Mangemorts l'auraient-ils emmenée dans une infirmerie ? Et pourquoi n'avaient-il pas confisqué sa baguette.

Sentant la douleur pulser aux tempes, elle porta la main à son crâne ankylosé. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de cheveux soyeux et doux… Autrement dit, pas ses cheveux. L'air interloqué, elle suivit le fil de ces cheveux si différents de la joyeuse broussaille qu'elle arborait habituellement. Elle déglutit avec effarement quand la chevelure s'avéra également nettement plus longue : ces cheveux allaient jusqu'aux fesses ! Dernier point marquant : elle était blonde !

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi se réveillait-elle dans cette infirmerie fleurant bon la compassion et avec cette chevelure de sirène ? Horrifiée et fascinée à la fois, elle se leva pour aller se regarder dans le miroir mural.

Le constat fut bien celui qu'elle craignait : ce n'était pas elle. Ce corps n'était pas le sien. Elle avait été métamorphosée, transformée. De plus en plus angoissée, elle porta les mains à son visage, qu'elle palpa et tâta, avant de le lâcher pour l'observer.

Ce n'était peut-être pas son visage, mais il était sublime. Magnifique. Ses traits avaient la pureté et la finesse de ceux d'une Vélane. Et ces yeux… d'un vert de forêt.

_Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce délire ?_

– La séance d'auto-contemplation est-elle terminée ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Hermione se glaça de honte. On l'avait vue. _Il_ l'avait vue. C'était l'Ange. Celui qui l'avait trouvée.

– Je devrais partir, peut-être, suggéra le garçon. Ça devient un peu chaud entre toi et… toi.

Hemione s'esclaffa devant son air sérieux associé à sa plaisanterie absurde. Mais cela menaça rapidement de se transformer en rire nerveux : mais que diable se passait-il ? Elle était métamorphosée en sublime icône et discutait avec un Ange. Un rêve ? Quel sadisme, alors ! Quand elle se réveillerait dans une cellule de Mangemorts, le retour à la réalité serait cruel.

– Tu m'entends ? demanda alors l'Ange.

– Je… oui…

– Tu as l'air d'avoir été sévèrement sonnée, remarqua-t-il avec sollicitude. Qui es-tu ?

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionna à toute vitesse.

– Je… ne sais pas. Je crois que je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle, imitant à la perfection l'hésitation d'une amnésique.

– Eh bien, eh bien...

– Où suis-je, qui êtes-vous ?

Il eut un large sourire.

– Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'Ecole de Magie. Nous sommes le 7 septembre 1944, et il est bientôt vingt-et-une heures, plaisanta l'Ange.

Hermione se figea : elle avait remonté plus de cinquante ans !

– Quant à moi, je suis Tom Jedusor, Préfet-en-Chef, en septième année dans cette école.

Si Hermione n'avait pas appris, avec la Brigade de l'Aube, à rester de marbre, elle eût probablement éclaté en sanglots. Ce n'était pas un Ange qui l'avait trouvée, loin s'en fallait.

Mais elle éprouvait une sorte de soulagement pervers : elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle était là. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle savait pourquoi.

La vie venait de lui dire « je t'aime », et lui avait fait un cadeau pour le prouver : la chance de tuer l'homme qui avait anéanti toute sa vie et tout son monde. Ou plutôt, qui allait.

– Enchantée, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide qui lui donnait la nausée, au fond d'elle-même.

Ce mensonge était le premier d'une longue liste, qu'Hermione allait devoir distiller comme un venin, pour arriver à son but.

– Je vais aller prévenir les professeurs de ton réveil, annonça gentiment Tom. Repose-toi et ne te soucie de rien.

Hermione hocha la tête docilement, notant dans un coin de son cerveau qu'en termes de mensonges, elle n'allait pas avoir affaire à un ingrat.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Tom, Hermione reçut la visite d'un vieil homme, qui lui sourit, l'air sympathique.

– Bonjour, je suis Albus Dumbledore, professeur dans cette belle école.

Hermione sentit le respect l'envahir. Dumbledore avait été l'ennemi le plus sérieux de Voldemort, et le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Dommage qu'il ne fût pas allé jusqu'au bout.

– Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hermione.

– Jedusor m'a prévenu : tu es amnésique.

L'ironie du sort voulut qu'à ce moment même, Dumbledore tenta de pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione par la légilimencie. Mais il était mal tombé. Tout bon legilimens qu'il était, il avait affaire à une fille qui avait tellement subi cette magie qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à craindre. Rogue, meilleur occlumens de son temps, lui en avait appris tous les secrets, et la jeune fille pouvait se targuer d'avoir l'esprit impénétrable, chose plus que due quand on faisait partie de la Brigade de l'Aube.

Elle résista donc fort bien, en utilisant sa méthode habituelle : verrouiller les souvenirs sensibles tout en laissant les autres bien à découvert. En l'occurrence, elle ne laissa qu'un vide vague, entrecoupé d'images sibyllines. Elle fut soulagée lorsque Dumbledore relâcha la pression sur son esprit, car maintenir une barrière mentale contre un occlumens de cette trempe n'était pas une mince affaire.

– Ce n'est rien, reprit Dumbledore. Les souvenirs reviendront peu à peu.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air peiné. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, sur un autre vieil homme – encore plus vieux ! – et plus pâle.

– Je vais vous laisser, dit Dumbledore. Rétablis-toi bien, et bienvenue.

Il fit un signe de tête à l'autre homme et sortit.

– Bonjour, je suis Armando Dippet, directeur de l'école. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais amnésique…

Elle fit oui de la tête.

– Tu as quand même quelques souvenirs ?

Elle eut l'air perplexe, hésitant.

– Des images, des sensations, mais… c'est tout.

– Une famille ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

– Le pendentif que tu portes… tu sais d'où il vient ?

Hermione ne le savait pas : elle l'avait trouvé lors d'une balade en forêt, à l'époque moldue de sa vie - la seule période heureuse de sa vie -, et l'avait gardé depuis.

– Non, je n'ai pas la moindre idée.

– C'est le pendentif de l'illustre dynastie des Ayana, une famille de Vélanes parmi les plus anciennes.

Hermione comprit le pourquoi de cette beauté : elle avait été réincarnée dans le corps d'une Vélane. Mais si cette aubaine était inespérée, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle l'avait.

Armando Dippet passa plusieurs heures à lui raconter l'histoire de sa famille, si bien que la jeune sorcière se sentit mal : il semblait si heureux de retrouver sa descendante qu'elle eut la nausée en pensant à la trahison qu'elle était en train de lui infliger.

Mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Il fallait abattre Voldemort, et briser le cœur de milliers de grands-pères serait fait, si c'était nécessaire. Après sa longue discussion, Dippet lui dit :

– Si tu l'acceptes… tu pourrais étudier ici… et vivre chez moi.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire, triste, et sincère, à son grand étonnement.

– Oui… J'ai l'impression que je n'ai nulle part où aller…

Il sourit en retour.

– Une dernière chose à faire, ma jeune fille.

Il posa sur sa tête un chapeau étrange.

– Serpentard ! dit aussitôt le chapeau.

Armando rit, avant de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du Choixpeau et des maisons. Hermione s'en étonna quelque peu : à son époque, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du Choixpeau. A Poudlard étudiaient les Sang-Pur et tout le monde était considéré comme un Serpentard. Le reste du monde n'était que raclure.

Elle sourit tout de même de l'ironie : une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard…

* * *

_**Poudlard, classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par le professeur Tetenjoy **_

A la suite de son entretien avec Dippet, il avait été convenu qu'Hermione passerait des tests pour voir si elle pouvait entrer en septième année, comme semblait le suggérer son âge. Elle avait brillamment réussi tous les tests pratiques (défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, potions…), et même été au-delà de ce qu'on attendait d'une septième année à Poudlard, fût-elle excellente. Pour ce qui était de la théorie, elle avait lamentablement échoué, en revanche. Il avait été convenu qu'elle entrerait quand même en septième année, et qu'elle suivrait un tutorat intense durant toute l'année, pour tenter de valider quand même un ou deux ASPIC théoriques.

Mais pour ce cours, elle ne s'inquiétait pas : se défendre contre les forces du mal était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, en réalité.

– Bien, bien, hâtez-vous. Nous avons un cours chargé, aujourd'hui. Qui veut faire le duel quotidien ?

Galatea Tetenjoy avait l'habitude d'organiser un duel court en début de chaque semaine.

– Tom Jedusor, pourquoi pas ? dit l'enseignante.

Il n'était secret pour personne que Tom Jésudor fût le chouchou du professeur Tetenjoy. Docilement, il se leva de sa chaise et vint sur la piste qui avait dégagée pour le duel.

– Alors, pas de volontaire ?

Il n'y en avait pas. Personne ne voulait se mesurer à Tom Jedusor, même dans le cadre d'un cours.

– Je peux ? demanda alors Hermione en levant sa main.

Un brouhaha de murmures entremêlés à des rires discrets s'éleva, pour s'éteindre quand Tetenjoy frappa de mains, manifestement heureuse.

– Ah, en voilà une petite qui a du cran ! Que le duel commence !

Hermione voyait en ce duel l'occasion de mesurer le talent de Tom sans trop de risques : il n'oserait jamais la tuer en plein cours. Elle espérait d'ailleurs s'en sortir contre lui : il avait seulement dix-sept ans, et elle était surentraînée.

Ils se placèrent, puis le duel commença. La première chose que fit Hermione fut de lancer un sortilège de désillusion. Ce choix audacieux réjouit Tom. Hermione lança aussitôt après un expelliarmus informulé. Tom Jedusor le para sans difficulté et presque simultanément, annula sa désillusion. Hermione suffoqua en constatant avec quelle vitesse il avait réussi à enchaîner les deux sorts.

_C'était comme s'il les avait lancés en même temps_.

Avoir autant de puissance magique dépassait l'entendement. Elle utilisa une botte qu'elle aimait bien : lancer un _Aguamenti_. C'était parfaitement inutile, mais cela avait toujours le don de surprendre l'adversaire, qui se demandait ce qu'une idiote en plein duel pouvait bien faire avec un jet d'eau. Or, le jet d'eau qu'Hermione parvenait à créer était d'une puissance incomparable, et glacé.

Vif comme l'éclair, Tom décida de l'avoir à son propre piège :

– _Aguamenti_, murmura-t-il, la lèvre retroussée d'amusement.

Si l'_Aguamenti_ d'Hermione était puissant, celui de Tom était un véritable tsunami, qui l'aurait mise en danger si elle n'avait pas pu crier « _Protego !_ » au dernier moment.

Comme la fois précédente, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et le prochain sort arriva tout de suite après, et sans formulation.

Elle fut stupéfixiée, ce qui sonna la fin du duel.

– C'est formidable ! J'ai rarement vu un duel aussi intéressant, ni quelqu'un qui tient aussi longtemps contre notre Tom !

Hermione se serait bien étranglée si elle n'était pas stupéfixiée : elle avait tenu à peine quelques minutes ! Le découragement la submergea subitement : même adolescent, il était invincible. Et le plus inquiétant : il n'avait pas utilisé de magie noire, ni même semblé mettre un effort particulier dans le duel.

Comment espérer vaincre un tel ennemi ?

– _Enervatum_, dit Tom.

Malgré les félicitations et les regards admiratifs de ses camarades, c'est profondément abattue qu'elle retourna s'asseoir. Elle avait été bien stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait se mesurer à Voldemort.

– Tu t'es bien battue, chuchota Tom, à côté d'elle.

– Il n'y a qu'une façon de bien se battre, selon moi : vaincre. Le reste, c'est échouer, cracha Hermione sans pouvoir dissimuler son amertume.

Tom sourit.

Cette fille n'avait aucune chance contre lui, mais elle était tout de même particulière : il avait noté dans sa façon de combattre, en plus de capacités magiques supérieures à la norme, une… expérience. C'était comme si elle s'était battue toute sa vie, elle se battait pour blesser, pas pour le sport. Tout comme lui. Et il avait senti chez elle la même frustration que lui, contre les règles encadrant les duels scolaires : on ne pouvait pas franchir les limites du dangereux.

De toute évidence, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Et pour Tom, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de ne pas être n'importe qui : soit on n'était pas n'importe qui pour son compte à _lui_, soit on n'était plus rien du tout parce qu'on mourait dans d'atroces souffrances.

Cette fille l'ignorait probablement, mais elle allait bientôt devoir faire un choix simple : lui vendre son âme, ou s'en séparer définitivement en la rendant. Du moins, il le croyait, car Hermione, pour sa part, avait bien compris une chose : elle allait devoir se soumettre à l'ennemi, si elle voulait pouvoir un jour lui planter une lame dans le dos.

_Prends garde à toi, Voldemort… parce que si tu es le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je suis, moi, la plus grande menteuse de tous les temps…_

* * *

Verdict, les ami(e)s ? Je continue ou je jette l'éponge ?

Si vous tapez 1, programme de la suite : intrigues, jalousies... et premier bain de sang.

Bisous d'amour


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le jeu de dupes

Salut, tout le monde ! Désolée pour la lenteur de publication, ce chapitre a eu du mal à sortir, et pour vous dire, le résultat me laisse encore mi-figue mi-raisin.

Vos avis m'aideront à me faire une idée !

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour faire des gros bisous à Azumi et Camille qui m'ont laissé de gentils commentaires. Je suis ravie que mon Hermione te plaise Azumi, voyons ce que tu penses de Tom ? Camille, merci :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Jeu de Dupes **

_Durant l'aimable plaisanterie que fut ma vie dans les années quarante, j'ai vendu mon âme au diable et mon cœur à Tom, ce qui revient un peu au même. Quand j'y repense, j'ai honte à ce que j'ai dû faire. _

_Ma seule fierté dans cette histoire, c'est d'avoir été pire que le pire parmi les pires. _

_J'ai appris au vieux singe à faire la grimace._

* * *

_**Dortoir des Serpentards **_

– Hermione, que penses-tu de cette robe, pour le bal de Noël ?

Hermione plissa les yeux en direction de ladite robe, que lui montrait Desdémone Yaxley. Une petite robe bustier, au-dessus du genoux.

– Un peu dénudée, tenta-t-elle, souriant quand même à sa colocataire.

– Ah tu trouves ? Etrange ! ironisa Valériane Parkinson.

Hermione s'esclaffa, tandis que Desdémone haussait les épaules, l'air de leur dire d'aller voir si elle y était. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était en 1944, et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait ses deux colocataires. Desdémone était fantasque comme personne, tandis que Valériane était d'un calme olympien et d'une douceur presqu'effrayante.

Hermione en avait également profité pour se lier d'amitié avec de nombreux autres Serpentards : Abraxas Malefoy, Alphard Black, Ernie Goyle…

Mais pour l'instant, celui qu'elle avait dans le viseur n'était pas un Serpentard… mais un Potter. Le jeune August Potter.

– Au fait, Potter te court après comme un dératé, dit Desdémone. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ce nullard de Gryffondor ?

Hermione garda son sourire pour elle, et répondit :

– Je le connais à peine, je ne sais pas si c'est un nullard.

– Ne dis pas ça, je le connais, moi. Et c'est un naze.

Hermione rit.

– Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il est de Gryffondor.

– Et c'est pas une bonne raison ?

Hermione secoua la tête, soupirant. Elle avait bien l'intention de se laisser courtiser par Potter. Elle en était tout à fait satisfaite, et remerciait ce nouveau corps qu'elle avait : avec le physique qu'elle avait, il lui avait suffi de battre des cils en direction de sa cible. Elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs soupirants, et elle comptait bien les utiliser à bon escient.

– Je dois aller à ma séance de psychomagie, annonça Hermione.

Depuis son arrivée, Dippet avait tenu à ce qu'Hermione fût suivie par un psychomage, à raison d'une séance par semaine.

Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et le passa autour de l'épaule. Elle descendit au rez-de chaussée, où la concierge, Leopoldina Clearborne, était censée la rejoindre pour l'emmener. Mais étrangement, elle trouva uniquement Tom Riddle, au lieu de rendez-vous.

– Bonjour, Dippet, dit-il. La pauvre madame Clearborne est souffrante, aussi la remplacerai-je, en tant que Préfet-en-chef, pour t'accompagner à Ste-Mangouste.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_Il mijotait quelque chose._

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard, où il les fit transplaner jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste.

– Bonne chance, dit-il en s'asseyant dans la salle d'attente.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Mme Amanda Wilkes, Tom fit mine de prendre un livre. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée, il murmura en fourchelangue. Une minuscule couleuvre sortit de son sac d'école, ondulant jusqu'à son avant-bras. Sans utiliser sa baguette, il lança un sort de désillusion informulé. Le serpent devint bientôt d'une invisibilité parfaite.

– _Consumo Spiritus_, murmura-t-il.

Son âme pénétra littéralement le corps du serpent, qu'il se mit à contrôler comme le sien-même. Armé de ce nouveau corps, il put aisément se glisser dans le couloir, puis sous la porte du bureau. Il prit la conversation en cours :

**Amanda** : … n'écarte pas toutes les possibilités d'une amnésie magique, mais rien ne confirme cette hypothèse. Honnêtement, mon intuition me dit que c'est plutôt non magique, mais il faut creuser le sujet.

**Hermione** : Vous allez faire des… tests ? Des expérimentations magiques ?

**A :** Non, jeune fille. Votre amnésie est sévère et ce genre d'expérimentations pourrait annihiler totalement votre intellect c'est bien trop dangereux. J'en suis désolée, mais il va falloir être plus patiente. Dites-moi, avez-vous des sensations familières, parfois ? A défaut de souvenirs, n'avez-vous pas des sentiments qui vous « disent quelque chose » ?

**H :** Si. En fait, c'est un sentiment étrange et diffus. Un sentiment de « trop tard ». Parfois, à des moments tout à fait incongrus, je suis prise d'une terrible angoisse. J'ai l'impression qu'il est trop tard, je ne sais dire pourquoi, mais je suis en retard pour quelque chose de crucial. J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un m'attend, et que je ne suis pas arrivée à temps. Et je vous avouerais que je n'ai presque pas envie de me rappeler, tant j'ai peur de ce que cela pourrait être. Comme vous savez, je me suis réveillée à Poudlard blessée, et je me dis constamment que ce ne peut être lié qu'à des événements funestes.

**A :** C'est en effet plausible, malheureusement.

**H :** Il y a aussi ce rêve, entêtant, qui revient me visiter tous les soirs. Je suis dans un endroit sombre, dans une sorte de ténèbres opaques, on ne voit rien, vraiment rien. C'est le néant. Je ressens une peur diffuse, et c'est alors que se met à gicler du sang de nulle part. Le sentiment de ne pas savoir d'où provient ce sang m'angoisse terriblement. Et je ne sais pas non plus il se dépose, puisque c'est le noir total. Mais il est là, partout, brillant… je…C'est un rêve horrible.

**A :** Vous êtes toute pâle, ma chère. Changeons de sujet pour le moment. Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ?

**H :** Normalement. Les élèves m'ont plutôt bien accueillie.

**A :** Bonne nouvelle. Mon conseil pour gérer au mieux ce problème, c'est de le prendre à contre-pied. Vivez votre vie, sortez, séchez un cours et ayez une retenue, parlez chiffons et garçons avec vos am… Vous rougissez ? Il y a donc un garçon…

**H : **Oh, à vous, je peux le dire. Il y en a bien un qui me plaît. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit réciproque.

**A :** Oh, vous savez ! Les garçons, ce n'est pas très farouche. Ils voient qu'il y a une occasion, ils la prennent. Jolie comme vous êtes ! Mais, comment est-il ? Dites-moi tout !

**H :** Il est… d'une beauté à damner une sainte. Brun, avec les yeux sombres. Et il est si… homme. Je veux dire, à cet âge-là, on trouve des garçons, mais lui, c'est un _homme_. Il dégage tant de charisme… Et puis, son odeur musquée… Enfin, c'est un sorcier accompli, le meilleur de notre école.

**A :** Eh bien, eh bien… En voilà, un jeune homme ! Alors, courez jeunesse ! Provoquez-le, attirez-le, ignorez-le… séduisez-le !

**H :** Euh… je ne préfère pas. Même si mon cœur bat la chamade quand il est là, je ne veux pas mélanger les études et les amours. Et puis, je suis bien trop occupée avec mon amnésie.

**A : **Je comprends. Dommage. L'heure est passée. Je vous revois la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, essayez d'oublier votre amnésie.

Tom se dépêcha de revenir dans la salle d'attente, et de libérer le serpent, qui s'en alla librement dans l'hôpital. Hermione réapparut.

– Ma pauvre, souffla Tom. Tu as l'air vraiment secouée.

– Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle faiblement.

– Peut-être veux-tu prendre un remontant avant de retourner à l'école ? Ils comprendront.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

Tom la mena au salon de thé de Ste-Mangouste. Alors qu'elle demanda une biéraubeurre, il se contenta d'un café noir.

– Alors, tu avances ? demanda-t-il.

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas._

Hermione ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, du moins pas quand elles impliquaient Tom Riddle.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas vraiment de recul par rapport à tout ça.

Tu m'étonnes, songea Tom, avec une psychomage qui prescrit le batifolage pour guérir d'une amnésie.

– J'espère que ça ira, dit-il avec une voix douce.

Hermione sourit, puis elle remarqua un livre dépasser du sac de Tom. C'était _Le Meilleur des Mondes_.

– De la littérature moldue ? s'étonna Hermione.

Il sembla un peu troublé, puis haussa les sourcils.

– Et alors ? J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et j'apprécie de nombreux auteurs moldus, dont Aldous Huxley qui est mon préféré.

Elle tressaillit : quelle imbécile ! Comme s'il allait tomber dans le piège et lui dire tout de go qu'il prévoyait un vaste programme de domination sur les moldus.

– Je ne sais pas, leur vie est tellement différente.

– Leur littérature est extrêmement intéressante.

Hermione était d'accord, mais se garda bien de le dire.

– Tu es drôlement pensive, constata-t-il.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

– Nous devrions rentrer, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

– Détends-toi, Hermione.

_Hermione._ Pas Dippet.

– Je suis parfaitement détendue.

Un rire chaud et profond fut la seule réaction à ce mensonge. Il se leva furtivement, passant derrière elle.

– Là, comme tu es crispée, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, posant ses mains sur ses épaules tendues.

Il se mit à les masser lentement, caressant de ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille.

– Je ne vais pas te manger.

Hermione tressaillit en se disant que cela y ressemblait, en tout cas. _Ses mains. Ses lèvres. Sa voix_.

Elle mit une soudaine fin à cette discussion en se levant un peu gauchement.

– Nous ne devrions pas…

– Nous devrions pas quoi ?

_Comme si tu l'ignorais. _

– Il faut rentrer.

Il la mena hors de l'hôpital et les fit transplaner.

* * *

_**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, une semaine plus tard**_

Hermione sourit à Potter avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur son livre. Il rougit. Elle soupira intérieurement : mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce garçon ? Il avait peur de son ombre ! Soudainement, il se leva et l'approcha.

N'osant parler à haute voix dans la bibliothèque jalousement gardée, il écrivit à la plume sur le parchemin d'Hermione : « Tu as un cavalier pour le bal de Noël ? ».

En plein mois d'octobre, la question était un peu précipitée, mais Hermione s'en réjouit : « Non », écrivit-elle. Il lui sourit avant de réécrire : « Est-ce que j'ai mes chances ? ». Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant.

« Marre de parler à la plume, on sort un peu ? ».

Il hocha la tête, l'invitant à le suivre en se disant que la vie lui faisait une fleur. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille d'une telle beauté – Vélane, nom d'un Cracmol ! – lui faisait les yeux doux.

Une fois sortis à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ils furent dans la cour. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe.

– Tu penses que… commença August.

– _Impero_.

Le garçon s'interrompit. Hermione n'était pas sûre que son sort eût marché : c'était la seconde fois seulement qu'elle exécutait un tel sort. Cela semblait être le cas : il avait l'œil vitreux et hagard. Mais pas moyen d'en savoir plus.

– Tu es un Potter, donc tu as la cape d'invisibilité, je me trompe ?

– Non, je l'ai, répondit le jeune homme. Elle me vient de mon père, qui la tient du sien.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait : Rogue lui avait dit que la cape d'invisibilité était un objet ayant appartenu à la famille Potter. Bonne nouvelle pour elle.

– Dis-moi où elle est.

– Dans ma chambre.

– Tu t'en es déjà servi ?

– Non. J'ai trop peur qu'on m'attrape avec.

Elle éclata de rire décidément la paix engourdissait les adolescents.

– Bien.

Elle lui tendit son petit sac, cadeau d'Armando.

– Ce sac est ensorcelé : extension indétectable, j'espère que tu connais. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre, mettre la cape dedans, et revenir. Surtout, ne parle de moi à personne, et si on te demande ce que tu fais, reste évasif. Et ne fouille pas dans le sac tu ne l'ouvriras que pour y glisser la cape.

Il obéit immédiatement. Le temps qu'il était parti, elle ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser : et s'il avait fait semblant pour aller la dénoncer ? Au moins, en restant dans la cour, cela lui laissait le temps de penser à quelque chose, mais tout de même…

Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir, car elle le vit revenir, muni de son précieux sac.

– Voilà.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans le sac, constatant que la cape y était.

– C'est parfait. _Finite Incantatem. Oubliettes._

Il parut légèrement déboussolé.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euh… ouais. Je… un moment d'absence…

– Oui, tu te sentais mal dans la bibliothèque, alors je t'ai dit que tu devrais prendre l'air.

– Ah oui, fit mine de se rappeler Potter. Au fait… je voulais te demander… tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Hermione fit mine d'avoir mal à l'aise, avant de répondre :

– Oui.

– Ah je vois, répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

– J'ai un devoir d'Histoire à terminer, s'excusa-t-elle. On se revoit plus tard !

* * *

_**Salle Commune des Serpentards, le lendemain**_

Tom était assis, un livre de potions ouvert devant lui. La page était noircie d'annotations.

– Salut, Riddle.

– Ah, Abraxas.

Tom adorait discuter avec Abraxas, ces temps-ci. Non seulement parce qu'il était, avec Alphard, son plus fidèle agent, mais aussi parce qu'il était entiché de la sublime Hermione Dippet, laquelle était à ses pieds. C'était probablement puéril, mais il adorait se dire que la chose qui inspirât le plus de désir se pâmait de désir pour lui, Tom.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un truc entre toi et Dippet.

C'était en quelque sorte vrai. Sans avoir aucunement l'intention d'aller plus loin, Tom s'était mis à jouer avec les nerfs d'Hermione. Il la regardait longuement, la voyait rougir, en rajoutait, lui souriait, puis faisait subitement comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais c'était une façon pas trop chronophage ni épuisante de la faire penser à lui constamment. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, mais c'était un plaisir d'orgueil qu'il ne se refusait pas. Il se surprit même à être agréablement surpris par la ténacité de la fille, qui ne s'était pas jetée à ses pieds, seins nus, le suppliant de la prendre sur le champ.

C'était généralement ce qui arrivait avec les filles, et Tom avait parfois l'immense bonté de les exaucer. Parfois, elles n'étaient pas assez agréables à regarder, ou simplement trop agaçantes.

– Et tu es venu m'avertir du danger qui menace ma vertu ? interrogea sèchement Tom.

– Non, absolument pas, assura Abraxas d'un air d'excuse. Je venais simplement t'informer que j'avais l'intention de demander à Hermione de venir avec moi au bal de Noël… Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !

Tom haussa un sourcil agacé et amusé à la fois.

– Abraxas… Abraxas… Me prendrais-tu pour une jeune pucelle ? Si tu veux inviter Dippet, invite-la, et plus si affinités, peu m'importe. Quand une chose m'appartient, c'est de notoriété publique.

Abraxas déglutit.

– Alors je me lance.

– Bonne chance, dit Tom avec une indifférence marquée.

Il sourit en le voyant s'éloigner pour rejoindre la petite Dippet.

Cette dernière était concentrée sur un devoir d'Histoire qui lui donnait des cheveux blancs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mémoriser autant de choses, et surtout, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle devait sauver le monde du chaos, que lui importaient les guerres et autres complots qui avaient plus de cent ans ? C'était intéressant, en soi, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait pourtant le faire, car elle ne souhaitait pas être renvoyée, ou même rétrogradée dans une année antérieure : elle avait Voldemort.

Parlant de lui, c'était vraiment une plaie : il avait initié avec elle un jeu de flirt absolument flagrant avec elle. Il la regardait sans cesse, et elle était obligée de faire la timide, rougissante de plaisir et gêne mêlés.

Le vrai problème n'était cependant pas qu'elle devait jouer la comédie, mais qu'elle n'en avait _plus besoin._ Dieu qu'elle détestait ses regards et ses sourires suggestifs... et sa propre réaction.

– Hermione ?

La jeune fille soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas assez distraite par cet enfoiré de Riddle.

– Abraxas ! constata-t-elle.

Elle détestait l'idée de faire ami-ami avec un Malefoy, la famille qu'elle avait servi du temps de son époque, mais elle s'y était faite : rien qu'à songer à Bellatrix, elle trouvait les Malefoy beaucoup moins terribles. Et si Lucius était un sadique notoire, et sa femme une roulure, leur fils, bien qu'incroyablement con et arrogant, s'était parfois montré gentil avec elle, enfant. Il lui avait par exemple donné les restes de son repas, un soir qu'elle crevait de faim et lorgnait l'assiette à peine entamée. Elle n'avait jamais compris vraiment la raison de son geste, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait léché l'assiette à tel point qu'elle semblait n'avoir pas servi.

Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

– Je te dérange, peut-être ?

– Non, non, vas-y. Je peux t'aider ?

– Euh… je voulais savoir : tu as un cavalier pour le bal de Noël ?

Hermione soupira intérieurement : qu'avaient-ils tous à lui demander de la même façon ? On eût dit qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot.

– Non, pas encore.

Pour l'encourager, elle sourit.

– J'aimerais être ton cavalier !

– Cela me plairait, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Contrairement à Potter, Malefoy l'intéressait vraiment. En tant que proche du seigneur des Ténèbres, il constituait un bon moyen de s'en approcher. D'autant qu'il pouvait servir à rendre jaloux Tom. Elle savait qu'elle était incapable de séduire cet homme froid et cruel, mais elle espérait qu'après la séance de psy à laquelle il avait assisté – et qu'il avait espionnée –, il se sentirait jaloux. Elle avait un peu peur des conséquences, mais elle devait tenter le coup.

C'est tout sourires qu'Abraxas retourna sur le canapé où se trouvait Tom. Ce dernier demeurait impassible d'apparence, mais bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Quel genre de garce prétendait aimer un garçon pour se laisser inviter par un autre la semaine d'après ? Elle s'enfuyait quand il posait ses mains sur elle et opinait à la moindre occasion de coller ses fesses contre un autre garçon lors d'un bal stupide !

Hermione avait raison de craindre son mouvement stratégiquement discutable : elle venait de mettre Voldemort furieux.

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard, Grande Salle**_

Les élèves étaient amassés dans la Grande Salle, en face de toute l'équipe pédagogique. L'air grave, Armando Dippet prit la parole.

– Chers élèves, si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous annoncer une funeste nouvelle. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais je tenais à vous l'annoncer solennellement : votre camarade, la regrettée Felicity Weasley s'est donné la mort hier soir.

Pendant qu'Armando commençait un discours sur le drame que cela représentait, Hermione tressaillit : la rouquine discrète de cinquième année qui semblait si pétillante. Elle lui rappelait Ginny par bien des égards. La jeune fille sentit des larmes indues lui monter aux yeux : c'était stupide. Felicity n'était pas Ginny… et pourtant, tout comme elle, elle ne la reverrait jamais.

Elle eut une œillade subreptice vers Tom : elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Là où Tom passe, la félicité trépasse.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bisous virtuels pour tous ceux qui reviewent :3

Prochain chapitre : Hermione se munit d'une gabardine et d'une loupe pour enquêter sur le suicide de Felicity...


End file.
